scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Inc.
Mystery Incorporated otherwise known as Mystery Inc. is the fictional crime solving group of friends in the hit series Scooby Doo. They met at the fictional city of Coolsville, Ohio in Coolsville High School. The group first started solving clues in the series "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" ''in the epsiode, "What A Night for A Knight"'' Scooby-Doo Main Article: Scooby-Doo'' Scoobert "Scooby" Doo is a Great Dane and has 5 black spots on his back. He loves food and loves beverages. He also shares his love of food with his greatest and longtime friend, Shaggy Rogers. Age '7 '(dog years): 49 (Human Years) Role in Mystery Inc: '''Scent Hound Abilities: Olfactory senses, bravery and bait Relationships: Owned by Shaggy, adored by the Mystery Inc. team 'Shaggy Rogers' '''''Main Article: Shaggy Rogers Norville Shaggy Rogers is about middle aged according to Mystery Inc. because he is 17, and one of the oldest Mystery Inc. members. He is a beatneck teenager and he always wears a Pea Green baggy shirt, and a pair of red bell-bottoms. However, in many 1980's movies, he wears a red shirt and and a pair of blue pants. For example, this is the outfit Shaggy wears in "Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School" and "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf." He loves food, and loves to eat with his best pal Scooby-Doo. Age: 17 Role in Mystery Inc: Assistant Sleuth Abilities: Bravery and bait Relationships: Owner and friend of Scooby-Doo Height: 6’0 'Fred Jones' Main Article: Fred Jones Freddie Herman Jones otherwise known as Fred, is one of the oldest members of Mystery Inc. His middle name was revealed by Velma. He always dresses in a white V-necked sweater over a blue collared shirt. He also wears blue Jeans and a orange ascot. Age: 16 Role in Mystery Inc: Self proclaimed Leader and Sleuth Abilities: Planning and Trap Devisor. Relationships: Attracted to Daphne Height: 5'11 ft 'Daphne Blake' '' Main Article: Daphne Blake'' Daphne Ann Blake is very obsessed with how she looks, she always wears a purple dress (or shirt with a purple skirt) made with different colors of purple, and a green scarf, and very dressy shoes. Age: 16 Role in Mystery Inc: Sleuth Abilities: Athletics, Acrobatics and Martial Arts Relationships: Attracted to Fred Height: 5"'7 ft 'Velma Dinkley' Main Article:' Velma Dinkley Velma Dace Dinkley is the youngest (human) member of Mystery Inc. at the age of 15. She always wears an orange turtle neck and a red skirt. She also wears orange tube socks and red shoes to match. It is often the brains ''behind the team, and usualy hands out the Scooby Snacks. Age: '''15' Role in Mystery Inc: Sleuth Ability: Superior interlect Relationship: Loyal to the team Height: 4'11 to 5 ft (Depending on series) Scrappy Doo '''''Main article: Scrappy-Doo Scrappy "Cornelius" Doo is a Great Dane who is fully mature, but not fully grown due to a gland disorder which stunted his growth. Age: 4''' Role in Mystery Inc.:'''Ally Abilities: Extreme bravery Relationship: Nephew of Scooby Doo Category:Infobx Needed